Play structures, and rope based climbing structures are known in the art. A known problem facing outdoor climbing structures is that of ropes fraying or breaking as a result of wear and tear. One cause of this wear and tear is the strain placed on the ropes as a result of tight angles, or pinch points, created in securing the ropes to structures.
The prior art includes mechanisms to affix lengths of rope to a structure. The most common and simple way to affix a rope or cable to a play structure is by fixing the rope to a pole or tubing on the structure. However, the direct fixture introduces uneven strain on the rope and raises the likelihood of fraying. A limitation of this and other such approaches is the wear and tear on ropes at pinch points in a play structure configuration. One known solution to the pinching problem is to use multiple lengths of rope at a single corner, in order to avoid the stress of a single rope bent at an acute angle.